Rico Velasquez
Ricardo 'Rico' Velasquez was born on November 1, 2329 on Vekta. He was the oldest of nine siblings and lived in the poor industrial south side of the Vekta city slums. He was a natural born fighter and would usually get into fights with his brothers. His parents operated a restaurant in Vekta City, and were renowned throughout Northern Vekta for their excellent 'Arroz con Gandules' dishes. Rico spent the better part of his teenage years in the kitchen, where he worked hard to help the family restaurant establish a name for itself. When business became profitable enough to hire a full time staff, Rico left in search of a new challenge. After a few months of aimless wandering and even drifting into petty crime, he decided to join the ISA army at the age of 18. Even during training, Rico's phenomenal strength and willingness to fight set him apart from other ISA Regulars. Upon graduation he was promoted to sergeant, and assigned to an all-rookie platoon codenamed H-company. In 2357, the Helghast invaded Vekta and stormed several beachheads along the planet. Rico's team was defending a park near the Vekta City tram station when they were told that General Bradley Vaughton had been captured in a building nearby. They then came under fire from the 17th Helghast Tank Division, and were literally blown to pieces. As the only survivor, Rico flew into a berzerk rage and single-handedly killed the entire division. He was aided by two soldiers who then introduced themselves as Captain Jan Templar and Shadow Marshal Luger. Rico tells them about Vaughton, and the three of them storm the building and rescue the general, who offers Rico the chance to help Templar and Luger rescue a spy in the slums known as Colonel Gregor Hakha. Rico gladly accepts the chance to hurt the Helghast. Battle vs. Urdnot Grunt (by So-Pro Warrior) Grunt and the 4 Krogan look around and wonder where they are as they know they are not on Tuchanka. "What have done you Tank BREED!" One of the Krogan asks "I don't KNOW!" Grunt says Insude the building Rico and the rest of the ISA soldiers arrive at the window and they look at Grunt and the Krogans "What the f**k are those things?" Rico says "I don't know sir but they don't look very friendly." One of the ISA soldiers say "Alright men get into position let's take this things out." Rico says Grunt succeds in calming down most of his team except the angry one who despises him. "I've had enough of you tank breed it's time for you to die!" The Krogan says as he raises his Striker about to fire but just then a hail of bullets hit him quickly taking out his Kinetic Barriers and then is riddled with bullets . Grunt and the other Krogan quickly run to cover behind some destroyed concrete and try to locate where the shots came from, one of the Krogan take a peek and just then he sees a bullet come from the building in front of them and tells Grunt and the others. Rico tells his men that the Krogan are behind the destroyed concrete and tell his men to get ready for them to pop out of cover. Grunt orders two of his Krogan to lay down surpressing fire while him and the other Krogan run to the building so they can get the ISA soldiers in the back and that way they can run to thee building more safetly. The nod in aggrement and open fire on the 4th floor where Rico and the other ISA soldiers are and are able to hit one of the ISA soldiers in the head . Rico yells at the other ISA soldiers to get down as the Krogan fire towards the windows Rico and the ISA soldiers are at whie Grunt and the other Krogan quickly run towards the building. Grunt and the Krogan are able to make it to the building and enter and quickly start heading up the stairs, Rico decides to send two of his ISA soldiers to guard the stairs in case the Krogan try to flank them and as the two ISA soldiers arrive at the stairs they see Grunt and the other Krogan and quickly tell him they are coming, but Grunt sees the ISA soldiers and fires his M-76 Revenant at them and manages to hit one of them with a round to the head while the other Krogan fires his Striker's grenade launcher and takes out the other one and the two fall off the rail and to the bottom floor . Rico takes aim down the stairs and fires his M224-A1 down and begins to hit the Krogans but the Kinetic Barriers protect them but begin to falter fast and so the Krogan with Grunt pushes him out of the sight of the gun as Rico continues to fire breaks through the Kinetic Barriers and kills the Krogan . Grunt roars in anger and fires at Rico's position but Rico quickly gets out of sight and Grunt tosses his Revenant for his M-300 Claymore and continues up the stairs. The other two Krogan outside decide to make a break for the building quickly get out of cover and begin to charge at the building. However the last ISA soldier is still at the window and begisn to fire at the charging Krogan. He notices that their is some sort of shield protecting them and so concetrates his fire on one of them and manages to take out the Kinetic Barrier and finished off the Krogan with a bullet to the head . He reloads and his about to fire at the other until he notices Grunt's reflection in the glass and gets his head gets blown up by the M-300 Claymore . The other Krogan regroups with Grunt and the two begin to search the building for Rico while in a hallway with Grunt in the lead and the two Krogan heading to the room at the end of the hallway Rico suddenly pops out a a room and fires his LS13 at Grunt and while Grunt gets blown back with the force of the blast the Kinetic Barriers protect him and the other Krogan begins to charge at Rico who pumps his shotgun and fires at he Krogan and takes out his Kinetic Barrier but the Krogan continues to charge and picks up Rico off his feet runs into the room at the end of the hallway and rams him into a wall making Rico drop his shotgun. Rico coughs up blood from the huge impact against the wall and takes out his M32 Combat Knife and stabs the Krogan in the head. The Krogan lets go and yells in pain but as Rico gets up he sees the Krogan charge at him again and tries to punch Rico in the face but Rico dodges the punch and stabs the Krogan under his chin. The Krogan yells in pain but doesn't relent and knocks Rico away from him. The Krogan quickly charges again and with his head pins Rico against the wall but Rico stabs the eye out of the Krogan. The Krogan begins to yell in even more pain and this gives Rico the chance to go for his LS13 shotgun and takes out the knife out of the Krogans eyes and fires the shotgun at point blank . Rico breaths heavily after that and is about to walk out when Grunt charges into the room picks up Rico and throws him against the wall. Grunt picks up the shotgun and breaks it with his strength and looks at Rico who takes out his M32 combat knife again and prepares to engage Grunt. Grunt makes the first move but Rico dodges and tries to slash Grunt across his stomach but the strong Krogan armor protect Grunt and Grunt turns around and tries to hit Grunt again but Rico this time slashes Grunt across the face and Grunt stops wpies his arm across the face and sees his blood and then stares and Rico and says "Now you've made me mad." Grunt says Grunt yells and charges at Rico, Rico prepares to try and stab Grunt but Grunt instead picks up a nearby collapsed piece of the ceiling and hits Rico across the face with it, picks up Rico and charges towards a window. Rico begins to stab Grunt in the head trying to make him drop him but to no avail as Grunt ignores the pain and crashes into the Rico and throws Rico out the window. Rico falls to the ground below from the fourth floor and his skull cracs open on impact he dies immediately . Grunt looks down below as a lot of blood from the many stab wounds on his head begin to drip off of him. He yells in vicotry "FOR THE MIGHTY CLAN URDNOT!" and walks away to patch up his wounds and try and find a way back to Tuchanka. Winner: Urdnot Grunt Expert's Opinion The reason Grunt won was because simple he was a Krogan and a Krogan super soldier if that as he was Tank Bred to be the perfect Krogan. Grunt had to live with the ordeals that Tuchanka was going through but also fought many tough foes such as the powerful race the Repaers who would not stop until all advanced races lives were extinct. He also had the strength that all Krogan had which was more stronger then that of Rico which helped him a lot and even had the determination to keep on fighting his enemies no matter how many times he is hot or stabbed he will not quit until his enemy is defeated. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Playstation Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Future Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors